The present invention relates to traction devices, and in particular to a portable traction device which can be operated by the individual being subjected to traction.
In most modern hospitals settings, traction is applied to a patient using an electrically controlled winch system. The system includes a mechanism for setting the necessary force of the winch needed to obtain the desired tension, and the system automatically maintains that tension on the patient.
While practical in most hospital environments, electric traction systems are impractical in many other situations in which the application of traction is desired. For example, it is often desirable to provide traction in a home environment so that persons under traction but otherwise not needing hospital attention can receive treatment at home. In addition, it is often desirable to provide traction in an emergency in a location remote from a hospital, or to have traction equipment available in a hospital emergency room. In both of these latter situations, it is desirable to have traction equipment which is readily portable.
The patent literature contains a wide variety of traction devices, some of which are portable. Applicant's investigation has revealed that the following patents shows some sort of traction device: French Pat. No. 92,349; U.S. Pat. Nos. 951,515; 1,605,578; 1,642,158; 2,798,481; 2,861,565; 3,420,229; 3,554,189. French Pat. No. 92,349 illustrates a traction device operable by the patient. However, these devices in general are inefficient, cumbersome and complex, and do not satisfy modern medical standards as to the application of traction. Specifically, these devices do not provide precise control over the amount of traction applied, and they are not failsafe in the sense of preventing the application of excess forces which can harm the patient.